Sweetie
by Kaiimi
Summary: One-shot. Toadette buys presents for all of her friends but soon realizes that she forgot Yoshi's! She made a promise that she would be the one to get him this certain gift so she has to stick with it. Follow Toadette as she goes on a crazy mini-adventure to get the gift.


Oh, look! A fic that isn't rated T for once by Kaiimi! Shocker. Anyways, in spite of holiday joy, I decided to make a fluffy Toadette/Yoshi fic that I've been wanting to make for a long time now. I believe this is the first ToadettexYoshi pairing fic so yay me for having an original pairing! Well actually, there IS a YoshixToadette fic already posted but I don't think it really showcases them as a couple/pairing.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing in Mushroom City. It was in the late afternoon and the streets were busy with last minute shoppers. Christmas lights on houses were starting to turn on, showing off people's various decorations and whatnot.

Toadette was in her room at her house in the nice heat, wrapping presents that she got for her friends. She was finishing up the last gift and then proceeded to lay down on her bed.

"MY GOSH! That was a lot more hectic than I thought it would be! I knew I should've forced Jojora to wrap all the presents like I did last year..." She said to herself, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

A knock was heard on her door and Toad came in. "Toadette? You all finished wrapping?"

"Yep! AND IT TOOK ME FREAKING TWO HOURS TO DO ALL OF THEM! Why didn't you help me?" Toadette complained.

"Uhhh, you said that you could do it yourself." Toad said.

Toadette sneered at him. "I did not say that."

"Yes you did. I came into your room, saw you getting out the wrapping paper and I asked if I could help you and you said 'No, I can do it myself!' then you shoved me out and slammed the door in my face." Toad explained.

"Well...whatever! I'm just glad all the stupid wrapping is finally done. Why can't they make robots that do christmas wrapping for us? You would think they'd invent one by now." Toadette complained again and stared out her window. She liked seeing the snow fall. It gave her a pleasant feeling.

Toad counted the boxes. "Wait a second, I think you're missing a present."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you clearly? I MISSED A PRESENT?" Toadette started to get frustrated again.

"Yeah, you got a present for everyone, right? Including me? There's only 14 there." Toad said.

"14? Not possible. No way. I'll check anyways but I know your counting is off!" Toadette spat and checked the 'To-From' tags on the presents. It took her a few minutes before she realized that she did forget one.

"OH EM GEE! I...I FORGOT YOSHI'S!" Toadette over-dramatically squealed.

"Told ya." Toad laughed.

"Crap this is, like, soooooooo not cool! I seriously can't believe I forgot his! I even had a check list of everyone's presents with me, and also a backup check list in case I lost the first checklist, and a second backup checklist in case I lost the first two checklists! Not to mention, I told everyone else that I would be the one to get it for him!" Toadette cried and shook her head.

"Well it's 5pm right now so there's still time to buy something. What did Yoshi want again?" Toad asked.

"He wanted one of those vegetable juicer things. You know, the machine that juices vegetables?" Toadette idiotically stated.

Toad raised his eyebrow. "Um, yeah I know what that is. But wait, doesn't Yoshi already have one of those?"

"He did but it got destroyed last month when Wario came over and he made an enormous fart that knocked over the juicer."

"Ugh that fatty never learns!" Toad facepalmed.

"Well I'm gonna go to Halmart and get one. I just hope it won't be too crowded over there!" Toadette said and got her shoes on.

"Good luck. I'll just stay here and watch a cheesy Christmas horror movie while sipping hot cocoa in my super comfy and warm bed." Toad smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Toadette yelled and ran out.

Toadette was driving her way to Halmart. She was suddenly blocked by a pink, hoodless car that came into the lane right in front of her.

"OH HECK NO! You better get out of the way sister unless you want my front in your rear!" Toadette angrily yelled, honking the horn.

The woman driver turned her body around to Toadette, giving her a cocky smile. Toadette gasped at who she saw.

"Oh my god it's Toadney Spears! Such a shame that I'm not a fan though, but I do like that song called 'Oops! I Stuttered Again'. NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY, WOMAN!" Toadette honked the horn again, but Toadney was not moving no matter what.

"That's it. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Toadette reached into her glove box and got a Star.

"ACTIVATE!" She yelled and suddenly, her car turned all rainbow-y.

She zoomed forward, knocking Toadney aside and sped down the street, made a hard turn left, sped down another street, made a hard turn right and came into the parking lot.

"Wow, there's so many people here! Well I'm just gonna have to park near the back, aren't I?" Toadette said in disappointment. Her star power wore off and she slowly drove to the back of the parking lot, successfully finding a parking spot.

After doing all that, she rushed out her car and into Halmart.

"Alright if I were a juicer machine, where the heck would I be?" Toadette asked herself, looking at all the isle signs to guide her. She gasped in excitement as she saw the sign that said 'Kitchen Supplies' and ran to the isle, literally pushing people out of the way.

When she finally got to the isle, she looked everywhere high and low for a juicer machine but she had no luck.

"Eh? Where are all the juicer machines at? I demand an explanation!" Toadette yelled in frustration. She spotted an employee out of the corner of her eye and ran to him.

"Excuse me but there are no vegatable juicing machines here or whatever the official name is. Did they get stolen by a bunch of Monty Moles?"

"Uhhh no. I'm pretty sure we're out of stock right now. I believe the last one was bought like 10 minutes ago." Answered the employee.

"GAH! Curse you Toadney Spears! I'll make sure to boycott your next album!" Toadette said to herself, weirding the worker out.

"Uhhhh...but Target has those vegetable juicers. You could try over there." He suggested.

"Oh of course! Target! Home of the red and white colors! Thanks sweetie!" Toadette then rushed off.

"Freak."

* * *

Toadette entered the Target parking lot and went to go find a parking space.

"I swear those stupid Sunday drivers always get on my nerves! And it's only Monday!" Toadette complained yet again. She found a space near the back and got in it. She got out and quickly walked to the store.

She entered Target and immediately looked around for the isle signs.

"Okay so if I were an isle sign where would I be?"

She looked everywhere she could, but did not see those big isle signs that hung on the ceiling.

"Seriously Target? You decide that the best time to put down those signs would be TODAY? Ugh, just shoot me already." Toadette shook her head. She spotted another employee and ran to her.

"Hi there! Excuse me but I was wonder if you guys carry those vegetable juicer machines?" She politely asked.

"I'm sorry but we just ran out of stock a few minutes ago. Those things sold like crazy!" Said the employee.

Toadette dropped her jaw. "You're kidding me. Who in the world buys those things except for Yoshi's and health freaks!? AND WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MANY YOSHIS LIVING IN MUSHROOM CITY!"

"Wow, health freaks? Talk about stereotyping. And please keep your voice down otherwise I'll have Shadow the Hedgehog come here and kick you out himself...and you wouldn't like that."

Toadette gulped. "Fine. I'm sorry. But can you tell me where those juicer things are sold at...OTHER than Halmart?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure J-Mart has some. You could try there I suppose."

"Oh yes, J-Mart! The place where happiness gets transformed into chaoticness! Thank you ever so much!" Toadette squealed in excitement and rushed out the store.

"Freak."

* * *

Toadette entered the J-mart parking lot and found a spot for her to park in.

"Hmm, doesn't seem to be a lot of people here so hopefully I'll finally find one." Toadette said as she got out of the car and ran to the store. She was praying in her mind that they would have one. And if they didn't...well, who knows what she'll do!

She entered J-Mart and walked up to an employee.

"Alright I'm just gonna get straight to the deal here. Do you guys have a vegetable juicer machine?" Toadette asked while crossing her arms. The employee was a bit taken back by this sudden attitude.

"Uhh...you mean those things that you put vegetables in and juice comes out?" The employee asked back.

Toadette was tempted to say something rude and obnoxious to him, but she kept it under control. "Yes. EXACTLY that."

"Oh! Then I think there's still a few more in stock but I'm not positive. If you need to get one, do it now before it's all out." He responded.

Toadette growled, tired of running around. "OUT OF THE WAY!" She zoomed past him and went down to the back of the store.

"Freak."

She ran past everyone she could, trying her best not to bump into people or items. She suddenly stopped as soon as she saw the isle to the kitchenware.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" Toadette cheered and crazily laughed all the way to the isle with people giving weird stares at her.

She finally got to the isle and found one last box of vegetable juicer machine left. She gave a leap of faith and snatched the box.

"HAHA! I got you! You thought I would give up, eh? You thought you could just escape me and leave me wandering around for all eternity!? WELL NOPE! I win! Toadette is da queen!" Toadette loudly cheered and laughed like a maniac. She stopped laughing when she noticed a big group of people in front of her staring at her like she was a nutjob.

"Ummmmmm...I had too much coffee this morning." Was all she said to them before zooming off.

"Freak!" Yelled a girl in a group.

Toadette went up to the cashier and placed it on the conveyor belt.

"Hi there! How are you doing?" He asked while grabbing the box for her.

"Ugh, I don't even know where to begin! First I managed to wrap all of my friend's presents only to find out that I forgot one! So I went to Halmart to go find this vegetable juicer machine only to find out they don't have one! So then I drove over to Target oh and guess what? THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT EITHER! So then I had to drive all the way over here only to get the last freaking box of the juicer machine! Not only that, but the customers here think I'm a lunatic! Oh, and did I also forget to mention that Toadney Spears totally blocked me off while I was driving? I had to go to extreme measures to get past that airhead. I had no other choice ya know." Toadette vibrantly explained.

The cashier gave her a creeped out look. He looked like he didn't even know how to respond to her story. "Uhhhhhhh that will be...20 coins..."

Toadette sighed and gave him the money. "Keep the change and the receipt." She grabbed the box and went on her way.

"That girl's a freak. She's cute though!"

* * *

As Toadette got to her car she was stopped by what looked like an old homeless man.

"Excuse me young lady do you happen to have any spare change on you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't. I have to leave right now." Toadette said in a hurry.

"B-but wait! I see money in your pockets though!" He pointed out, getting closer to her.

"Listen, I don't have time for this! I have to go!" Toadette yelled, becoming frustrated once again.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" The old man screamed, making a lunge for her. Toadette screamed and kicked him away while dropping the box in the process.

"TARTER SAUCE!" Toadette shrieked and swiped the box back. She got out 10 coins and threw it at the old man. "Here's your stupid money!"

Toadette got in the car, started the ignition and drove off look, not looking back.

* * *

Toadette slammed the door open, obviously in a grumpy mood.

"My goodness where the heck have you been? It's almost 7 pm!" Toad said as he walked into the living room.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Toadette blatantly responded, not bothering to face Toad. She stomped upstairs and into her room.

"Hey! I put all your presents down here so you didn't have to do it yourself! I deserve a reward for that you know! You know, like a coupon to the day spa! Oh hey, you could get me that for Christmas as well! Perhaps even a 3DS XL...along with Paper Mario: Sticker Star! I'm so mad they didn't include the partner system in that game. Hmm, I'm sure hungry for a taco right now."

Meanwhile, Toadette finally finished wrapping the present for Yoshi.

"YES! DONE! HALLELUJAH! Now I can finally watch the Charlie Brown marathon!" Toadette cheered and grabbed the present. She proceeded to head downstairs to put the presents with all the other gifts she got for her friends...that is, when suddenly she tripped over and fell down the stairs along with the present.

"OH EM GEE! TOADETTE! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Toad squealed and ran to her side.

"YOW! Do I look okay!? Wait a second where is the present at!?" Toadette suddenly freaked out, ignoring all the pain that she got. She shrieked when she saw laying it lying by the door.

"Oh no no no no no no! I really hope it isn't smashed!" Toadette got up and picked it up.

"I doubt it. I didn't hear anything smash and plus, those things are in boxes right? That makes it harder for them to break. You really need to calm down sis." Toad suggested.

Toadette sighed and rubbed her head, incredibly tired from all the crap she went through today. She set the present down with the other presents she wrapped and went back upstairs and slammed her bedroom.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Toadette finished brushing her teeth and got her clothes on. She was a bit tired since she had to wake up early to go to the Christmas get-together at Peach's castle but she knew it was worth it.

She walked downstairs to find that Toad was putting her presents in the car.

"Good morning Toadette! You didn't have breakfast?" Toad greeted.

Toadette shook her head. "I'll just grab a bite to eat when we're at Peach's. Oh and thanks for getting the presents out!"

"Your welcome. But there's still one left, I think it's Yoshi's. Just bring it on in and we can go!" Toad cheered and went to put his presents in the car.

Toadette gulped. She had no idea if Yoshi's present was actually ruined, but it was too late to check now since there was no time to unwrap it, check the contents and re-wrap it again.

She grabbed the gift, got her shoes on, went outside and closed the front door. She admired the beautiful scenery outside. It was lightly snowing but it didn't feel too cold and the clouds looked like they were opening up.

She walked down the steps, totally captured by the weather's beauty when suddenly she tripped on her shoelace and fell down!

"NOT AGAIN!" Toadette screamed and faceplanted into the snow. The gift fell a few feet away from her.

"Goodness Toadette you have never been this clumsy before! Are you sure you're not on drugs?" Toad asked as he helped her up.

"Do I look like a person who takes drugs!?" Toadette shot him a glare.

"Well...you never know." Toad shrugged.

Toadette rolled her eyes and grabbed the box. "Oh man! This is the third time I dropped the box! This definitely can't be good..."

"Wait a second, THIRD TIME? But you only dropped it yesterday and today!" Toad questioned.

"Yeahhhhh...well, a homeless guy mugged me for money so I kicked him away but I accidentally dropped the box in the process." Toadette said while kicking the snow.

"Oh you poor thing! Was it traumatizing?" Toad asked.

Toadette gave him another glare. "Let's just go! We don't have time for this."

They both got in the car and drove away.

* * *

The gang had arrived at the castle. Everyone said hi to each other and some got into conversations because they haven't seen a few of them in a long time. After that was all over, they sat down at Peach's overly-decorated huge Christmas tree.

"Alright, it's the moment you've all been waiting for...present time! Peach, since this is YOUR get together and place, you will go first!" Toadsworth said.

"Yay!" Peach cheered and grabbed a random present from the pile. "Alright, this is from Wario!"

"Oh THIS should be good." Daisy smirked.

"Shut it Daisy." Wario whispered.

Peach unwrapped the paper, only to find a box. She opened the box and got out the item that was inside.

"Oh! It's...um...garden shears..." Peach said with a freaked out look.

"What's with the unenthusiasm? You said you wanted one, right!?" Wario crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I did say that. It's just...why is this stained in red?" Peach asked.

Dixie gasped. "WARIO, YOU DIDN'T!"

"Calm down, it's not what you think! Me and Waluigi had an...'argument' and ended up squirting ketchup and mustard all over each other and the ketchup ended up on the shears. I didn't realize it until this morning so I did the best I could with it, okay?" Wario explained.

"I'm not even going to ask what the argument was about." Luigi spoke.

"Well, um, thank you Wario." Peach said with an obvious forced smile.

"Alright Peach, you can choose who goes next!" Toadsworth said.

"Okay I shall choose Mario!" Peach said and giggled. Mario blushed a little.

"So predictable." Waluigi commented.

"Dude, it's Christmas. Can't you be kind just for this day?" Diddy asked.

Waluigi didn't respond to his question. He just looked away.

Mario grabbed a red present from the pile. "This one is from DK! I wonder what it is?"

DK grinned in excitement while Mario unwrapped his gift.

"Mamma mia! It's Donkey Konga 2 and 3!" Mario gasped.

"Wait, what!? Those weren't even released in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Birdo pointed out.

"Dude, I am Donkey Kong. I can get any games of mine that I want, no matter where it's released and no matter if it's just a demo." DK proudly said.

"In other words, he threatens to beat the crap out of the people that own them if he doesn't get it." Waluigi said.

"WHAT DID I SAY WALUIGI?" Diddy shouted.

Tiny scratched her head. "Hey wait a second! Mario said that he hated the first Donkey Ko-" Her mouth was suddenly covered by Mario.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy! She clearly had too much coffee this morning heh heh heh. Um, thank you DK." Mario said, trying to cover everything up. DK smiled in response.

"Alright Mario who shall be next?" Toadsworth asked.

"Luigi of course!" Mario answered.

"Nah, I'll pass it on to Yoshi. It seems to me that he's got the most gifts out of everyone so he should go first to get it out of the way." Luigi said.

"Yippee!" Yoshi cheered and grabbed a random present with his tongue and caught in his hands. "This one is from Toadette!"

"Oh no." She whispered and gulped.

Yoshi unwrapped the paper and shrieked in excitement. "YES! IT'S THE VEGETABLE JUICER 3000! I NEEDED THIS BABY BACK TO ME! Thank you so much Toadette!"

"Um, no problem!" Toadette smiled, a bit relieved.

"Wait a second, Yoshi." Rosalina spoke. "I'm sensing something odd about that item that you grasp...check inside the box."

Toadette got nervous again and her heart began pounding faster.

Yoshi gave her a confused look but opened it anyways. He gasped.

"Oh my stars! IT'S BROKEN!" He took it out and showed it to everyone. The machine was all cracked and shifted and the glass that was on the front was completely shattered.

"Oh no! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Wario sarcastically yelled.

"Toadette? You have an explanation for this?" Birdo asked.

Toadette couldn't help but begin crying. A tear was shown running down her cheek and she suddenly ran out the room and outside.

"Great. Drama on Christmas. Just what we all need." Waluigi commented again. He was then hit in the head by Diddy's hat.

* * *

Toadette buried her face in her hands, feeling completely sad and useless about what happened. She went through all that trouble, just to find out the machine was broken. And even if it did somehow work, Yoshi probably wouldn't have used it since it was all cracked and what not.

She couldn't believe that all her hard work went down the drain just like that. She felt angry at herself and felt like she let Yoshi down since he's been talking about how he wanted a juicer for a while now, and she was the one who told everyone but Yoshi that she would get it for him.

Yoshi came out to the porch and sat beside her. "Toadette? Are you alright?"

Toadette revealed her face to him, her makeup smeared a bit and tears still running down. "I'm so sorry Yoshi...I tried my best I really did but...I was the one who took responsibility in getting that thing and I freaking blew it! I AM SO STUPID! I dropped it like 3 times! I knew I shouldn't have told everyone that I would get it because I was afraid that my clumsiness would become an issue but I ignored it and pretended like it would all go smoothly. I'm such an idiot..."

"Toadette, don't say that! You're not an idiot. You're one of the smartest people I know. And forget about the juicer machine! I don't need it THAT badly. The fact you tried to get it for me already means a lot!" Yoshi said.

"You're just saying to try to make me feel better. Do you know what I went through to get that thing? I got blocked off by Toadney Spears, traveled to three different stores, made myself look like a psycho in front of everyone, got mugged by a homeless man, and ended up hurting myself! You have no idea how worthless I feel right now!" Toadette rose her voice and looked away from Yoshi.

Yoshi dropped his jaw. "You did all of that...just to get me that juicer?"

"Yeah. Some happy christmas alright." Toadette harsly replied. She then felt Yoshi hug her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Dude...no one has EVER gone to such lengths for me before! Do you not realize how cool it is what you did for me? Most of the people in the world would never go through so much trouble just to get one present for a person but you...you totally stuck it out! All for me! You're like, the most loyal friend that anyone could ever have!" Yoshi said in bright happiness.

Toadette wiped her tears. "Wait, you really think of all that?"

"Of course I do! Toadette...you're one of my closest friends. The fact that you went through so much trouble makes you even more special to me."

Toadette couldn't help but smile. "Yoshi...that's so sweet. Thank you. I really appreciate that you didn't look over my efforts. But...the juicer machine...what about that?"

"Who cares about it? I'll just use my Christmas money to buy one. It's really no big deal."

Toadette smiled even more and started to laugh. "Thank you again, Yoshi. You're a true friend. You're the closest guy friend I have besides Toad. I'm really glad we're so close."

"Your welcome. And because I really appreciate your friendship, how about you, me, Birdo and Toad go on a double date soon? Like, maybe at that Sushi place?"

Toadette clapped her hands in excitement. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT PLACE! I always go there whenever I can. Yes YES! We can totally go! For sure!"

Yoshi laughed at her cute over-excitement. "Come on, let's get back inside and open the rest of the presents. I'm curious to know what Wario and Waluigi got me."

EOF.

So, what do ya think? This is my first EVER K rated fic so it felt kinda weird writing this but I think it was worth it. Please review and happy holidays!


End file.
